The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave hybrid plant, X Mangave ‘Bad Hair Day’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between an unnamed proprietary selection of Manfreda maculosa (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed proprietary selection of Agave geminiflora (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed Mar. 14, 2011 and seeds were later harvested and sown on Aug. 8, 2011. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code XMANG-11-01-08. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. For those skilled in the art this method of asexual propagation system has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Bad Hair Day’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.